Sasukéo et Naruliette
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Roméo et Juliette, la comédie musical...la troupe est malade, donc la nouvelle mission des shinobi est de les remplacer ! Ceux qui aurait les dialogues intermédiaires ch'uis preneuse
1. Intro

Titre: Sasukéo et Noruliette  
Auteur: Shizumi ! la S qui en a marre…  
Source: Naruto  
Genre: Songfic  
Disclamer: Pas à moi, la source et les chansons.  
Commentaire: Ben ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écouter ce CD alors je voulais faire une fic dessus enfin plusieurs. Parce que quand j'écris une songfic, j'aime bien écouter la musique de la songfic

**Intro**

Pour bien savoir qui est qui, petite remise en place du contexte de Roméo et Juliette ou plutôt Sasukéo et Naruliette. Surtout que les personnages sont un peu différents des originaux

Personnages

Sasukéo: fils benjamin des Uchihaigu, violent et sombre, en tombant amoureux de Naruliette, il provoquera la mort de Neicurtio, son meilleur ami. Il tuera Rocalt et se suicidera en croyant Naruliette morte. (Roméo Montaigu)

Naruliette: fille chérie et seule héritière des Uzumalet, excitée et exigeante. En aimant Sasukéo, elle attisera la haine de leurs deux familles et ne pourra survivre à la mort de celui qu'elle aime. (Juliette Capulet)

Frère Shirent: homme froid, il voit dans l'amour de Sasukéo et Naruliette, l'occasion de réunir les deux familles ennemies. Artisant du destin, en donnant un faux poison à Naruliette, il perdra la foi devant l'echec de son stratagème. (frère Laurent)

Miss. Haku: Aimant Naruliette plus que sa vie, elle se considère comme sa deuxième mère et est jalouse de la première. Elle sera la complice des deux amants jusqu'à la fin. (la nurse)

Le comte Uzumalet: Homme mélancolique et loyal. Sa seule faiblesse: un amour fou et possessif pour Naruliette, sa fille. En voulant la marier de force au Comte du village de la Pluie, il la perdra…(le comte Capulet)

Lady Uzumalet: Courageuse, mais sans pouvoir, elle a négligé sa fille Naruliette et tentera vainement de la sauver. Elle passera le reste de sa vie à la pleurer.(lady Capulet)

Shikamolio: ami de Sasukéo, morne et pensif, il est de toutes les aventures. En croyant Naruliette morte, il provoquera le suicide de Sasukéo.(Benvolio)

Neicurtio: meilleur ami de Sasukéo, étrange, provocateur. En voulant sauver l'honneur de Sasukéo, il trouvera la mort.(Mercutio)

Lady Uchihaigu: En admiration devant son fils Sasukéo, elle déteste, comme la mÈre de Naruliette, cette haine qui déchire les deux familles.(lady Montaigu)

Rocalt: Cousin de Naruliette, probablement amoureux d'elle, il voue une haine indestructible aux Uchihaigu. Il tuera Neicurtio avant d'être tué par Sasukéo.(Tybalt)

Gaara-sama:Homme de pouvoir régnant sans partage sur le sable. En exilant Sasukéo au village du Son, il entraînera la fin tragique des deux adolescents.(Le prince)

Voilà, ceux qui ont le cd peuvent vérifier. J'ai changer que quelques petits trucs. Il y a deux filles en tout alors qu'il y a quatre rôles féminins…

Naruto: C'est quoi cette robe !  
Kiba: Vous jouez à quoi ? Tu es trop ridicule comme ça.  
Shika: Ça me soule ce rôle, j'espère qu'il y a pas grand chose à faire.  
Neiji: Depuis quand Sasuke est mon meilleur ami ?  
Sasuke: Je te retourne la question.  
Sakura et Ino: Naruto, tu ne touche pas à Sasuke !  
Hinata: Naruto-kun, tu vas vraiment…mourir ?  
Kim: Hum hum *tousse* Excusez moi, mais faudrai y aller. Les vrais acteurs sont malades, il fallait donc des remplacents. Gomen nasai.

**Casting**:

Sasukéo: Uchiwa Sasuke  
Naruliette: Uzumaki Naruto  
Frère Shirent: Aburame Shino  
Miss. Haku: Haku  
Le comte Uzumalet: Gekkou Hayate  
Lady Uzumalet: Mitarashi Anko  
Shikamolio: Nara Shikamaru  
Neicurtio: Hyuuga Neiji  
Lady Uchihaigu: Tayuya  
Rocalt: Rock Lee  
Gaara-sama: Gaara du Désert


	2. Suna

**Chapitre 1:** Suna by Gaara-sama

Vous qui croyez avoir tout vu  
Vous qui avez voyagé, qui avez aperçu  
Que plus rien jamais n'impressionnera  
Bienvenue à Suna  
Vous qui trouvez que l'homme est bon  
Parce qu'il sait faire de belles missions  
Si vous trouvez que celle-ci est bonne  
Bienvenue à Suna  
Bien sûr ici, c'est comme ailleurs  
Les hommes ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs  
Eh! Vous qui venez chez nous ce soir  
Par erreur ou par hasard

_Refrain: Chœur+Gaara-sama_  
Vous êtes à Suna, la belle Suna  
La ville où tout le monde me déteste  
Je voudrais partir mais je reste  
Ici, c'est pas l'amour des Rois  
Ici je fais la loi  
Pas besoin de choisir ton camp  
Je l'ai fait pour toi y'a longtemps  
Vous êtes à Suna, on parle de Suna  
Ici le venin de la haine coule dans ma vie  
Comme dans mes veines  
Bien sûr nos déserts sont taris  
Bien sûr nos koinichi sont fortes et puis  
C'est comme un enfer sur terre  
Mon âme elle est en enfer

_(Gaara-sama)_Vous êtes à Suna  
Vous qui le soir vous endormez  
En étant certains d'être aimés  
Ici je ne suis sûr des êtres humains  
Bienvenue à Suna  
C'est vrai je suis bénis d'un démon  
Ici on meurt, mais on meurt barbon  
Ici chacun partira  
C'est comme ça à Suna  
Bien sûr ici c'est comme ailleurs  
Les hommes ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs  
Eh! Vous qui venez chez nous ce soir  
Par erreur ou par hasard

_Refrain_  
Vous êtes à Suna, la belle Suna  
La ville où tout le monde me déteste  
Je voudrais partir mais je reste  
Ici, c'est pas l'amour des Rois  
Ici je fais la loi  
Pas besoin de choisir ton camp  
Je l'ai fait pour toi y'a longtemps  
Vous êtes à Suna, on parle de Suna  
Ici le venin de la haine coule dans ma vie  
Comme dans mes veines  
Bien sûr nos déserts sont taris  
Bien sûr nos koinichi sont fortes et puis  
C'est comme un enfer sur terre  
Mon âme elle est en enfer

Suna, la belle Suna  
La ville où tout le monde me déteste (tout le monde me déteste)  
Je voudrais partir mais je reste  
Ici, c'est pas l'amour des Rois  
Ici je fais la loi  
Pas besoin de choisir ton camp  
Je l'ai fait pour toi y'a longtemps (je l'ai fait pour toi y'a longtemps !)  
Vous êtes à Suna, on parle de Suna  
Ici le venin de la haine coule dans ma vie  
Comme dans mes veines

_(Gaara-sama+chœur)_ Bien sûr nos déserts sont taris  
Bien sûr nos koinichi sont fortes et puis  
C'est comme un enfer sur terre  
Mon âme elle est en enfer  
Suna ! Suna !  
Vous êtes à Suna…

-Rideau-

Commentaires: alors, en fait je change juste les paroles. Bizarrement, j'ai déjà lu une fic comme ça avec Naruto et Orochimaru est mort ce soir…J'aimerai bien voir ce que donnerai ma comédie tragique musicale…


	3. La haine

**Chapitre 2:** La haine by Lady Uzumalet et Lady Uchihaigu

Lady Uzumalet :  
Hokage qui sait tout, regarde-nous, regardez-vous  
Entre nos villages coule un poison qui a un nom  
La haine, la haine…  
Comme un serpent dans vos âmes (asseyez-vous Oroshimaru-san !)  
La haine, la haine…  
Qui vous fait juge mais vous condamne  
La haine, la haine…  
Je la vois brûler dans vos yeux  
La haine, la haine…  
Qui fait de vous des malheureux  
Je hais, la haine

Lady Uchihaigu:  
Je vous l'avoue, je n'ai pour vous que du dégoût  
Pourquoi faut-il que dans ces villages on aime autant  
La haine, la haine…  
Au nom du Hokage, au nom du shinobi  
La haine, la haine…  
Qui fait de nous vos amis

: La haine, la haine…  
C'est le courage qui manque aux lâches  
La haine, la haine…  
La sœur de l'amour mais qu'on cache

: Je vous maudis pour toutes ces guerres  
A vous battre sans vous comprendre  
Vous en oubliez même le plaisir  
Le seul qui compte, c'est de haïr

: Regardez-vous elle vous ruine  
Cette putain de haine qui vous prend tout  
Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes rien  
Que des jouets entre ses mains

Uz et Uc: Comment peut-on faire en son nom  
Autant de guerres et de victimes

: La haine, elle vient écrire dans vos âmes

Uz et Uc: Alors écoutez la voix des femmes

Chœur: La haine, la haine, la haine…

-Rideau-


	4. J'attends

**Chapitre 3:** J'attends by Sasukéo

Vous mes amis mes frères de sang  
Vous que je méprise depuis si longtemps  
Est-ce que comme moi sur vos épaules  
Vous sentez la mort qui vous frôle  
Vous qui riez de tout de rien  
Qui vous moquez bien de demain  
Moi Sasukéo, qui vit debout  
Ce soir mes amis je vous l'avoue

J'attends J'attends  
Que nos ombres si invisibles  
Demain soient visibles  
Que les étoiles qui nous guident  
Un jour nous poussent au vide  
J'attends, j'attends, j'attends, j'attends, j'attends…  
Que demain on m'arrête  
Que l'ennui quitte ma tête  
Que le vent du hasard se perd dans leurs guitares

Vous mes amis mes frères de goût  
Vous qui voulez goûter à tout  
Mais ils se meurent quand vient décembre  
Vous qui avez la jeunesse  
Toute la lâcheté et la paresse  
Alors écoutez un de votre âge  
Qui ce soir voit venir le naufrage

J'attends, j'attends  
La vie qui nous attend  
Les mensonges de nos parents  
Pour moi tout est facile mais le bonheur est fragile  
J'attends, j'attends, j'attends, oh, j'attends  
Que les démons en colère  
Se vengent sur le village mes frères  
D'aimer autant la vie mais sans leur dire merci

J'attends, oh, j'attends  
La vie qui nous attend  
Les mensonges de nos parents  
J'attends, oh, longue attente, j'attends…j'attends  
Que les étoiles qui nous guident  
Un jour nous poussent au vide  
J'attends,  
J'attends…

-Rideau-


	5. Les hokages du monde

**Chapitre 4:** Les hokages du monde by Sasukéo, Shikamolio et Neicurtio

Sasukéo:

Les hokages du monde vivent au sommet  
Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y'a un mais  
Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pensent d'eux en bas  
Ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois

Shikamolio:

Les hokages du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent  
Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls  
Dans leurs appartements là-haut, ils s'ennuient  
Pendant qu'en bas nous on dort toute la nuit

_Refrain_  
Nous on fait les missions on vit la vie  
Jour après jour nuit après nuit  
A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre  
Si c'est pour faire nos vie à genoux  
On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
De vivre y'a que ça d'important  
On se fout pas mal de la morale  
On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

Neicurtio:

Les hokages du monde ont peur de tout  
C'est qu'ils confondent les shuriken et les kunai  
Ils font des pièges où ils tomberont un jour  
Ils se protègent de tout même de l'amour

Sa et Sh:

Les hokages du monde se battent entre eux  
C'est qu'il y'a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux  
Et nous en bas leur guerre on participera  
On sais même pas pourquoi tout ça c'est jeux de hokages

Sa, Sh et N:

Nous on fait les missions on vit la vie  
Jour après jour nuit après nuit  
A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre  
Si c'est pour faire nos vie à genoux  
On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
De vivre y'a que ça d'important  
On se fout pas mal de la morale  
On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

_Refrain ad lib_

-Rideau-


	6. L'amour heureux

**Chapitre 5:** L'amour heureux _by_ Sasukéo et Naruliette

Sasukéo:  
Elle porte un survête léger  
Un peu de orange pour qui  
Elle est belle, belle à se tenir  
Belle à choisir  
Un jour de vivre pour elle

Naruliette:  
Que sont les sharigans des hommes  
Quand les siens me regardent  
Et il hypnotise  
Comme un shinobi en enfer  
Comme un shinobi sur la terre  
Comme un shinobi de lumière  
Il hypnotise

S: Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour  
Jusqu'à la fin de ton dernier jour

N:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore  
Jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ta mort

S:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour mon amour

N:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours mon amour

S&N: Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore  
Jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ta mort  
C'est ce que disent les imbéciles qui s'aiment  
C'est ce que veut l'amour heureux

S: Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour  
Jusqu'à la fin de ton dernier jour

N:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore  
Jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ta mort

S:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour mon amour

N:Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours mon amour

S&N: Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore  
Jusqu'à la fin jusqu'à ta mort  
C'est ce que disent les imbéciles qui s'aiment  
C'est ce que veut l'amour heureux

-Rideau-


	7. le balcon

**Chapitre 6:** Le balcon _by_ Sasukéo et Naruliette

Naruliette:  
A quel démon, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Qui n'a pas voulu de là-haut  
Que Naruliette déteste Sasukéo  
A quel démon, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Même si je ne paye pas le prix  
D'un amour permis  
Pourquoi nos pères se haïssent  
Et que la fille aime le fils  
ça doit bien faire rire, là-haut  
Que Naruliette est sot

Sasukéo:  
A quel démon, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Que leur volonté ne m'embête  
Car Sasukéo aime Naruliette  
S'il faut prier je partirais  
S'il faut se battre je me battrais  
Mais pourquoi faut-il payer  
Le droit de nous aimer

S&N: Et qur nos père se déchirent  
Leurs enfants eux se désirent  
On ne peut pas changer l'histoire  
La notre a déjà débuter bien tard

N: Et tant pis si ça dérange

S: Qu'une pucelle aime un ange

S&N: A quel démon, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Que leur volonté ne m'embête  
Car Sasukéo aime Naruliette  
A quel démon, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Ça doit bien faire rire, là-haut  
Que Naruliette est sot

-Rideau-


	8. Les forts les faibles

**Chapitre 7:** Les forts, les faibles _by_ Miss Haku, Neicurtio et Shikamolio

Miss. Haku:  
Ha, ha, ha, rient les shinobi autour  
Ha, ha, ha, ils rient d'un amour  
Qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils ne sentent pas  
Alors c'est pour ça qu'il font ha, ha, ha  
Riez, riez fort vous baisserez les armes qu'ils riront encore  
Dieu que c'est facile pour les imbéciles  
D'être aveugles et sourds à un grand amour  
D'être aveugles et sourds

Shikamolio:  
Ha, ha, ha, mon Dieu qu'elle est comique  
Avec ses cheveux-là elle à l'air d'un porc-épic  
Comment Sasukéo de nous le plus doué  
Pourrait-il vraiment tenir ses serments  
Comme nous tous il ment

_Refrain:_  
On est tous des forts des faibles on a pas les mêmes asthénies  
La vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux  
Qu'on soit des faibles ou qu'on soit fort  
On veut tout ce qu'on a pas  
On se prend pour tout ce qu'on est pas  
On rit quand l'amour nous fit peur  
Mais on prie pour qu'il vienne dans nos cœurs

:  
Ha, ha, ha, vous n'êtes que des pantins  
Ha, ha, ha, rien ne vous retient  
Et les jalousies sont vos seules amies  
Même le vent du nord doit souffler moins fort  
Que votre bêtise

Neicurtio:  
Ha, ha, ha, quoi ces deux-là s'aiment  
Ha, ha, ha, on ne parle pas des mêmes  
Deux enfants abandonnés ne peuvent pas s'aimer  
L'amour c'est pour ceux affectionné par les dieux  
Qui l'ont pas mérité

_Refrain:_  
On est tous des forts des faibles on a pas les mêmes asthénies  
La vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux  
Qu'on soit des faibles ou qu'on soit fort  
On veut tout ce qu'on a pas  
On se prend pour tout ce qu'on est pas  
On rit quand l'amour nous fit peur  
Mais on prie pour qu'il vienne dans nos cœurs  
On est des forts des faibles  
Oui, mais au fond on sait bien qui l'on est  
On est des forts des faibles…

_Refrain ad lib:_  
On est tous des forts des faibles on a pas les mêmes asthénies  
La vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux  
Qu'on soit des faibles ou qu'on soit fort  
On veut tout ce qu'on a pas  
On se prend pour tout ce qu'on est pas  
On rit quand l'amour nous fit peur  
Mais on prie pour qu'il vienne dans nos cœurs  
Qu'on soit des faibles qu'on soit des forts

-Rideau-


	9. Par amour

**Chapitre 8:** Par amour _by_ frère Shirent, Sasukéo et Naruliette

_Frère Shirent:_ Par amour on devient fou

_Sasukéo:_ Mais sans lui on n'est rien du tout

_FS:_ Moi le mien est pour les insectes

_Naruliette:_ Je ne vis que dans ses sharigan

_FS:_ Par amour on peut admettre

_S:_ Je suis prêt à me battre

_FS:_ On se perd on se noie

_N:_ On espère et on boit

_S:_ Par amour je ferai pour elle  
De nos vie un combat, aidez-nous

_N:_ Loin du bruit d'Ichikaru

_S&N:_ Faites-nous mari et femme, par amour

_FS:_ Par amour on a trop mal

_N:_ Oui mais c'est le seul démon

_S:_ Dans la nuit qui nous perd

_S&N:_ Sans amour, nos vies sont vides

_S&FS:_ Sans amour

_S:_ C'est les insectes que vous aimez  
Oui mais moi c'est Naruliette  
Si chacun doit payer, dites-moi quelle est ma dette  
Mon père je vous supplie

_N:_ Mon père je vous implore

_S&N:_ Mariez-nous aujourd'hui  
Que les hokages aient tort  
Vous nous verrez insoumis devant eux là-haut  
Vous nous verrez mouches seules au milieu des oiseaux

_S:_ Je voudrais tant ce soir dormir avec Naruliette  
Attendre dans le noir le doux chant de l'alouette

_S&N:_ Aidez-nous

_Chœurs:_  
Par amour on peut gagner  
Pour toujours l'éternité, par amour  
Et si les insectes nous aident  
Et que les insectes nous aident, par amour

_S&N:_ Par amour…

-Rideau-


	10. Et voilà qu'elle aime

**Chapitre 9:** Et voilà qu'elle aime _by_

Moi je suis personne on ne me tourne pas autour  
On m'a dit donne lui du lait et ton amour  
Et quand j'ai vu ses yeux j'ai remercié les démons  
Et j'ai prié les hokages pour que sa vie soit belle  
Et Naruliette a grandi

Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle s'agite  
Elle me dit je l'aime elle sort du gite  
Et moi qui ne suit rien que sa nurse, son coussin  
C'est pas à moi qu'elle ressemble  
Mais je suis la seule pour elle qui tremble  
Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle s'agite  
Et voilà qu'elle aime

Et moi qui n'ai qu'elle, je la partage avec une autre  
Quand elle dit ma fille, moi je pense c'est la nôtre  
Pourquoi pour plaire à leurs maris  
Tant de femmes comme elles oublient  
Qu'elles ont fait des enfants et qu'ils auront 20 ans  
Et Naruliette a grandi

Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle s'agite  
Elle me dit je l'aime elle sort du gite  
Et moi qui suis là qui regarde et qui voit  
Je donnerai tout de même ma vie  
Pour cette enfant qui grandit

Et voilà qu'elle aime et voilà qu'elle ose  
Que son cœur explose et voilà qu'elle aime  
Et vous qui savez que l'amour peut tuer  
Donnez-moi la force le courage  
De la conduire jusqu'au mariage  
Et voilà qu'elle aime  
Et voilà qu'elle s'agite  
Et voilà qu'elle aime

Et voilà qu'elle aime

-Rideau-


	11. Aimer

**Chapitre 10:** Aimer _by_ Sasukéo et Naruliette

_Sasukéo:_  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus chaud  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher ses ailes d'ange  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus étrange

_Naruliette:_  
Aimer c'est c'est voler dans le vent  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et hypnotiser au cœur d'un sharigan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'y a d'plus grand

_S&N:_  
Aimer c'est plus fort que presque tout  
Donner le meilleur de nous  
Aimer et sentir son cœur  
Aimer sans avoir peur

_S&N, chœurs:_  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus chaud  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher ses ailes d'ange  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus étrange

Aimer c'est c'est voler dans le vent  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et hypnotiser au cœur d'un sharigan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'y a d'plus grand

Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits  
Aimer c'est être maudit  
Et redonner un sens à sa vie  
Aimer c'est vendre sa vie

Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus chaud  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher ses ailes d'ange  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus étrange  
Aimer…

-Rideau-


	12. On dit dans Konoha

**Chapitre 11:** on dit dans Konoha _by_ Shikamolio, Sasukéo et Neicurtio

_Neicurtio:_  
On dit dans Konoha que Sasukéo est perdu  
Qu'il mérite bien le kunai de ceux qui vendent leur âme

_Shikamolio:_  
On dit dans Konoha que le fils des Uchihaigu  
A trahi son clan, déshonoré son rang

_N&Sh:_  
Mais toi qui vis comme un shinobi, toi que rien ne déranges  
Tu crois que tout s'arrange mais un jour la vie se venge

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_Sasukéo:_ Ne me parlez pas de droit,

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Vous n'en avez pas sur moi

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Je crois que vous me battrez jamais

_N&Sh:_Tu n'es pas aussi fort,

_S:_ Pour vous je n'ai que du dédain

_N&Sh:_Tu n'es pas aussi bien,

_S:_ Je vous regarde et j'ai honte

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Je me fout de ce qu'on raconte

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ La seule chose pour moi qui compte

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ C'est que vous l'aimiez aussi

_N:_ On dit dans Konoha qu'en lui prenant sa vertu  
Tu as perdu la tienne et réveillé la haine

_Sh:_ On dit dans Konoha que pour toi y'a plus d'issue  
Que pour sauver ton honneur, il faut quitter cette fleur

_N&Sh:_  
Mais toi qui vis comme un shinobi, toi que rien ne déranges  
Tu crois que tout s'arrange mais un jour la vie se venge

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Me punir pour ma franchise

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Vous qui ne savez rien de moi

_N&Sh:_Tu n'en es pas si sûr,

_S:_ Vous doutez ainsi, pourquoi

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Pourquoi me juger ainsi

_N&Sh:_Qu'est-ce que tu crois,

_S:_ Vous mes sous-fifres, vous mes amis

_N&Sh:_Tu n'as pas le droit,

_S:_ Je suis libre comme vous l'étiez

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Avant de vouloir me juger

_N&Sh:_ Bien sûr, c'est l'hokage qui choisit

_S:_ Mais non, c'est pas l'hokage qui choisit

_N&Sh:_ Mais pourquoi la fille de ton ennemi

_S:_ J'y peux rien, c'était écrit

_N&Sh:_ Quand toutes les femmes te veulent dans leurs lits

_S:_ Non, non, oh, non ! (déception du Sasuke fan club)

_N&Sh:_ Pourquoi c'est elle que t'as choisie

_S:_ Je vis ma vie tel que je suis, je vous le dis, oh, oui

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Allons, regardez-vous

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Vous êtes simplement jaloux

_N&Sh:_Vérifie tes chevilles,

_S:_ Vous oubliez toutes ces missions

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Avec celles qui nous ennuient

_N&Sh:_Tu n'as pas tort là,

_S:_ Vous oubliez l'intelligence

_N&Sh:_Tu veux quoi,

_S:_ Qui nous liait depuis l'enfance

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Quand on priait en silence

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Pour que vienne enfin la chance

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Non, je n'ai trahi personne

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Je ne veux pas qu'on me pardonne

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Mais sans elle je ne suis rien

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Non, je n'ai trahi personne

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Je ne veux pas qu'on me pardonne

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Mais sans elle _(bis)_ je ne suis rien

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit,

_S:_ Je ne suis rien

_N&Sh:_T'avais pas le droit…

-Rideau-


End file.
